


[銀土] 抽屜裡的巧克力逾期也依舊美味

by anpathio



Series: 黑子 [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 接續上一個抽屜





	1. Chapter 1

直到一份草寫但蓋了官印的契約公文出現在辦公桌上，銀時才能真正確定兩天前的事情不是有人用「一元如果電話亭」的效果。

封條雖沒有真正的封鎖效用，能夠乾淨潛入到沒讓自己察覺也是原忍者現真選組監察山崎的看家本領。  
而正因為是山崎，銀時很不甘願發現沙發下的妖刀物歸原主了。

慰勞品是超市大減價中買的抹茶豆沙大福16粒裝，10秒內不配茶解決，上屆團子王的實力可不是蓋的；  
工資則比照真選組組員和隊長級*2的日薪補發，第二個信封裡除了看來過量的補償金還有張便籤，說多出來的部分是給中國女孩買醋昆布的零食費及給眼鏡助手補修眼鏡的費用。

怎麼多串君連送禮都是這種風格啊！  
銀時嘴邊的笑意收不起來，心情特愉快地把窗戶打開，甚至對樓下的花店鄰居微笑了千分之一秒，哼唱廣告曲接回電話線通知新八把神樂帶回來，萬事屋可以開張了。

 

「唷～老闆真厲害啊！竟然從正門走進來了呢？」  
看起來比往常忙碌一些的總悟放下肩膀上的火箭筒，附近則七零八落散著顯然（沒）做錯事（只是剛好被S颱風尾掃到）的一番隊隊員屍體（活）。  
「用了什麼方法馴服的？教教我如何？」

 

早先在土方草擬外包公文時路過，在戳戳自家副長薄到不行的臉皮之餘，其實也對一個下午所產生的變化感到好奇。

 

「等你也被妖刀附身然後變成御宅族再來吧～  
你們副長的房間是那邊吧？」

銀時藉口找廁所離開工作現場來熟悉一下環境，不料還沒開啟土方雷達就先被更大範圍的S領域擴及到的他不由得想嗆一嗆眼前這位少數知情者。

 

「看來老闆是嫌修補圍牆和屋頂的工作範圍太小了？」  
眼前的人得意表情明顯挑釁著自己的S神經，不回敬不好意思。  
「似乎需要我去東宿監督一下進度，那邊應該比這些廢物來得好玩些.....」

「等等等等等等等————」  
想起自家那位打起來不管東南西北的女兒就頭痛，只好把想要找戀人安定工作心情的意圖延後了。  
S王子果然出手兇狠，既然來這邊是想幫忙，可不能越幫越忙。  
畢竟，要做得好才有後頭的細水長流，不是嗎？

 

託福（？）銀時等人的修繕工作在「有人經過時再認真工作，總之今天的首要目標是連晚餐一起賺到」的綱領下平穩進展。  
讓一群自走型麻煩人物平和的代價，就是真選組監察山崎抵達中午的食堂時看到的景象。

「吃！儘量吃！人民的稅金要徹底利用！！」  
「再來一鍋！我要連定春和定春28號的份一起！！」  
「神樂ちゃん，腳不要踩在桌上，我不好帶菜回去......」

山崎無言看著與日常大不相同的風景，一邊暗自慶幸已經先一步通知食堂輪番的人要多準備十人份以上的菜飯。  
不過目前的陣仗看來，是他太小看萬事屋三人組的無底洞了。  
唉啊反正，這餐飯也是副長親自同意的，他沒立場說什麼。

從養傷完回來後，聽聞自己不在的期間副長的行事，除了變得所謂"宅"了一些，仍是自己所熟悉的副長，就算是疑惑，也不方便開口問。  
是堆積如山的公文、眾多突發案件終於把副長累壞、腦筋短路了嗎？  
這樣的話該要申請心理諮詢師的費用、而且要找人來分擔工作量才對。  
但跟長官提起時，他只是長嘆、搖頭，隨後說自己沒事、工作總會做完的。

那日接獲銀時的電話後山崎其實鬆一口氣。  
就算知道不該依賴外人，卻莫名認定如果副長要跟任何人求救，那個人就是老闆沒錯。  
短暫"失蹤"回來的長官看來仍是一貫疲倦，惟態度略不同，提起萬事屋不再如以往"順帶"，而是專程處理。  
接下土方「等預算到了讓真下把這份金額提領出來」的命令，一邊偷瞄他正草寫的便簽，發現是給萬事屋三人的薪資數字後在內心大大地「哇！」了一聲。

好一陣都沒看到老闆，想說是真的重傷養病還沒時間前去慰問，如今一來就獅子大開口？  
可是副長竟然沒生氣呢！一點都沒。

滿腹疑惑的山崎走出門瞧見似是剛巧"路過"的一番隊隊長，一臉興致盎然（S）地喃喃自語「用什麼手段馴服的？嘛～好玩的玩具是多多益善。」，便搶在風暴來臨之前躲開。

比對當時險境，眼前的亂象是小菜一碟，山崎以「他們現在是副長的客人」一句壓下同僚的抗議，再拜託銀時他們身為客人不要太過招搖。  
正嚼著三隻炸蝦的銀時勉強從牙縫中迸出「吃慢點，明天才能再來賺早餐」的無用吩咐，聽得山崎是直搖頭。  
這群人是幾天沒東西吃了？  
財務吃緊成這樣難怪副長會吩咐把欠著的補償金送去。

午餐採輪番進食制，陸續與些熟面孔打招呼的銀時大致推算出順序卻遲遲沒等到土方。

「副長的話，今天不會來喔。」  
雖說對銀時不需要太面面俱到，山崎免不了為自己的細心驕傲一下。

「在自己房間先吃了，還是等你送過去？」  
不開口問是先把食物送進、體力養足了才好辦事，內心盤算著若山崎回答後者就要代勞。

「剛剛吩咐說要休息，兩小時後再叫他。」  
「又沒吃東西了？」  
不自覺地皺緊眉間，「局中法度該新增一條"讓長官挨餓者切腹八次"啊！」

「切一次就不得了啦老闆！對副長來說睡覺比吃飯優先啊！  
雖然他吃不吃又是一回事，我打算替他準備好飯食到時送上。  
所以請老闆你們手下留情點哪！」  
有點啼笑皆非的山崎，腦中飄過"還好老闆不在真選組內任職"的想法，說不定下起命令來會比"鬼之副長"更可怕。

理想人生是吃飽睡好，以土方的生活為例的確是後者缺乏。  
低頭把碗中的飯菜全掃進嘴裡，再乾了旁邊自備的草莓牛奶。  
「神樂、新八，把剩菜解決，等等休息夠了就回工地等晚餐。」

「老闆？！」「阿銀？」  
怎麼才剛拜託/被拜託就變本加厲了？

銀時推開餐盤，摸著肚子打出滿意的飽嗝。  
「讓委託人吃冷掉的剩菜不好意思，你們把晚飯煮豐盛一點等著，阿銀我會處理其他的事情。」

 

「啊....嗯。」  
原想阻止銀時，但他的提案也是關心著副長的自己的心聲，既然有人自告奮勇要去安撫屆時會暴怒的長官他就不想多管。  
可眼見銀時爽快站起，絕對不像是要回工作崗位的模樣，心中警鈴仍大響。  
「老闆？你該不會...」

 

「放心，我可是世上最懂得怎麼哄睡你們副長的人～」  
對其他人來說可能是難如登天的事情，銀時講起來確是自信滿滿，  
「現在先告訴我一些事情......」


	2. Chapter 2

雖已來訪多次，銀時是第一次注意到土方房間與其他房間的地理關連性。  
當初似是考慮到公務聯絡方便性所以位於主要通道連結處，隱密度遠不如其他隊長級以上的人的房間。

「還真不易做出封鎖線哪～」  
本想幫戀人訂購一卷"美奶滋度99%以下"的膠帶，看來似會無用武之地。  
何況這邊不少能隨意穿越封鎖線的人，依土方彆扭習性也會拗著不用吧？

初進房時被混著煙味的窒悶嗆得頗不舒服，既然已經交代吉米在晚餐前都要固守周圍50公尺的寧靜，開著透風應該沒關係。  
銀時留下半開的紙門，然後迅速找東西把一些顯然會被微風吹跑的紙張卷宗壓好。

比對印象，現在是土方房間最不整齊的一次，  
彷如聯繫人不在，所以辦案資料亂扔的世界偵探的電腦室。

不過說"亂"並不公平，銀時稍微閱讀一下仍可發現分類方式：日常公文、上頭臨時交辦下來的案件、民眾投訴、新進人員遴選資料、緊急處理文件，還有一個獨立出來的抽屜胡亂塞了完全不搭調的紙張：同人作家情報、模型雜誌內頁、廣告、應募紙張，甚至是同人COPY本、PAPER和MOOK。

 

「看來這就是吉米說的"煩心櫃"了。」  
就算是討厭也不處理掉嗎？  
是那傢伙作祟，還是生性節儉的土方於心不忍呢？

隨手翻了抽屜卻碰到更不該屬於分類的物品：手掌大的巧克力Bar，草莓牛奶口味。  
看著上面"贈品"字樣，推想是在街上巡邏時收下，找不出時間（和臉面？）最後扔進這抽屜......

不禁覺得這麼做的土方很可愛，連帶讓這抽屜的存在也不那麼討厭了。  
把巧克力收進懷裡，清理掉土方辦公用小桌上的煙灰缸，從壁櫥拿出兩個座墊在側睡的土方旁靠著小桌坐下。

 

「這種睡法不會舒服的。」  
土方身上披蓋外套，以右手為枕彷彿要保護自己般的縮成嬰兒睡姿。  
銀時俯身察看了會，判定土方的睡眠等級應該是九：約震度四以上的搖晃才能搖出一句『做什麼、給我切腹...』的抱怨。  
自己身上脫下工作服後，便剩日常的黑短衣裝束，心想沒有能加蓋的衣物有點可惜，銀時仍決定把腿放平，輕拉過土方來枕於其上。

『唔、嗯......』  
漂亮的眉毛皺了一會，被換成仰躺姿勢的土方抖了一下，提醒銀時把外套蓋得密實點，隨後呼吸平順地沈回深眠。

偶爾這麼平和度過兩人相處也不錯。  
午後微風帶著溫度接近，庭裡池塘的蛙鳴音量適中，比起位於鬧區的自家更是完全不同的宜人，只是土方日常應該無暇享受吧？  
銀時右手撐在桌上，左手則放在土方胸前確保他不會自己抖掉外套；  
看著戀人的睡臉幸福地幫數鼻泡，逐漸、連呼吸也同調.........

 

『嗚啊糟了！忘記預約！』  
猛然驚動，甫睡下的銀時被嚇得差點跳起來，手反射性地勾拉住如同脫韁野馬要爬起的戀人身體。

 

一頭霧水的"十四"還疑惑為何胸口這麼重時，兩人終於互看了彼此。  
『坂田氏？』

 

「.......」  
沒想到還會見面，而且挑這種時機出現......

被驚醒後心中的波瀾不止，一把無名火也被引爆。

 

銀時抿了抿唇，算"十四"運氣不好，想算帳時人就自己送上門了。  
左手微使力便輕易將"十四"壓回原位，即便是同一個身體，反抗卻很微弱。  
這種狀態萬一碰到攘夷志士就只有任人宰割的份了吧？真是！

 

『啊痛、痛痛痛！坂田氏、有話好說有話好說！』  
不明所以被壓制，"十四"完全想不出來萬事屋老闆何以能出現在屯所禁地，總不成是土方雇用了坂田氏當工作助手吧？  
可是明明記得上回動亂中土方不怎麼喜歡坂田氏相陪...

 

「我說，十。四。啊！  
這傢伙的身體可是預約給我的，你識相的話，就讓他好好休息。」  
咬字清晰地說出，想一把狠抓下去又怕弄痛戀人，不能痛打一頓讓這傢伙吃點苦頭知難而退，真是個最麻煩的第三者！  
看進"十四"的眼裡，確認恐嚇已經引起注意，銀時不疾不徐地繼續說下去。

「原本我想把妖刀處理掉、你就沒地方憑依作怪，且對他來說找把新刀並不困難。  
但過去一個月他沒這麼做的原因，是發現你已經把他同化得太深，實體刀的存在與否已經根本不重要了吧？」

只要稍微用力，就能看到"十四"眼睛瞇起，像是面對揍打之前的反射動作。  
完全禁不起嚇唬嗎這傢伙？ 

「我對你、對他都沒有什麼約束力，本來這種事情外人就很難插手，  
但我可是知道不少對他無害、對你痛苦的方法。」  
銀時隨手摸出了本黑封皮的小手冊，在"十四"面前晃啊晃的。

 

「知道這是什麼？這是阿銀我的人情債手冊。  
萬事屋幹這麼多年，大江戶裡欠阿銀我人情債的可不少！」

即便說的是百分之百的謊言，只要有效即可。  
從"十四"眼瞳映出說此話的自己，滿是能比美某惡魔四分衛的燦爛笑容。

「只要你再趁他累倒時用他的身體去熬夜排隊，我就通知秋葉NEO的店家把你列入黑名單。  
只要你再擅用他的荷包去買些有的沒的，我會把那些初回附特典和作者簽名的珍貴同人誌在你面前碎屍萬段。  
只要你再想假借他的名義去做任何事情，我保證你永遠見不到心愛的Tomoe 5000實體人形抱枕 — 你只會看到熟悉的屍塊。  
聽懂了的話覆誦一遍。」

儘管銀時的手只像是輕放在胸口，男人掌心的熱度以一種難以言述的威壓穿透衣物，彷如直接扣住心臟。  
與坂田氏打照面是在之前的動亂中，當時因為懼怕槍林彈雨的場面而把身體還給宿主。

在"十四"的認知中，坂田氏僅是個很強悍的存在，如今才瞭解這男人之所以對自己下這麼重的手，不只是他對委託人盡責的表現，更是因為這身體乃是這男人的.......？

身為宅男的直覺讓他停止想下去。

「嚇傻了嗎？覆誦一遍就給我滾回去！  
不然就從你藏在抽屜夾層的Tomoe 5000洋服特集限定版開始剪紙花！  
阿銀我手可是很巧的呢呵呵～」

此刻內心由衷感謝某年暑假被松陽老師抓去幫忙鎮上的剪紙花大賽，那時可是連巨大要塞還有歌姬都做出來了呢阿銀我沒有什麼不能剪出來的啦愛我當然永遠記得了哼哼哼哼——

沒料到這個理應在自己附身到這身體後沒到過此房間的男人，竟然已摸清自己私藏物位置的"十四"嚇出身冷汗，明白這回是招惹到不得了的人物，便嚅囁說道，  
『好...好...我回去......這身體是你的、都是你的......』

 

冷眼看著那副懦弱的表情從土方臉上褪去，慢慢回復到原先睡著時的模樣就覺得變魔術一般的，一切都很不真實。

 

對方說「這身體是你的」時勾起心中的一絲心酸。  
在認定對方是戀人後自然是想盡辦法想擁有對方，和被對方擁有。  
但土方不是能被自己獨佔的男人，反之自己也是。

於是退而求其次，至少在兩人相處的時間裡，把這份獨佔欲發揮盡致，  
然後期望、不管多微小的跡象也好，土方也能對自己有類似的意圖。  
如今屬於"自己"的時間又被一個強力的外界因素瓜分掉，是這份憤怒驅使自己遠離戀人一陣，卻始終冷靜不下來。

 

然而土方來了，劃破那道結界、死壓著門鈴把自己從逃避的惡夢中驚醒、抓回，強迫面對現實。  
說是無意識下的舉動，還是這男人隱約知道，只有這樣問題才能解決呢？

 

「十四......」  
緊握了宅土睡下時放置於胸前的左手，彎身在額上輕吻。  
「我只能幫到這樣。能讓它成佛的，只有你。」

 

哪～十四，  
到那時，可以不只身體，連靈魂也是阿銀我的了嗎？


	3. Chapter 3

覺得"要醒了"，是感到耳邊的溫熱來源不同於自己的體溫。

稍微移動一下頭，發現"枕頭"也跟著調適高度，讓肩頸的壓力改變、舒緩，雖是舒服到可以翻身繼續睡的程度，隱約憶起倒下前說過『兩小時』的，推算精神恢復的程度恐怕已經遠超過了吧？  
那群混水摸魚的傢伙......

再一動，是陣莫名的草莓香竄入知覺、為什麼？  
慢慢回復的視覺裡，是密閉房裡不該有的自然光線，  
還有、被微風帶動的一叢銀白自然捲。

 

「下午安，有沒有睡得好一點？」  
細嚼慢嚥土方留給自己的巧克力，一邊端詳睡眼惺忪的戀人，甜味從嘴裡擴散到心頭。  
宅土縮回去後，判定土方的確睡得比較輕鬆，加上四周完全沒有干擾因素，料想醒來時應該感覺會好很多。

 

松陽老師曾說決定睡眠品質的要素在於深度而非長度，所以課堂不准睡、要的話就是下課十分鐘徹底昏迷......  
老師啊我可是助教根本沒有那十分鐘休息所以我才上課睡的啊！

 

眼前戀人一手揉眼抹臉的姿態止住了又一次狂奔到他處的思緒。

 

『嗯...... 我睡很久了？』  
是太過疲累、也是想起幾天前這男人答應會"準時報到"，土方並沒有追究銀時又擅自進入自己房間的事。  
更是、已經察覺自己看到自然捲時的焦慮成分比以往都低，取而代之的是安心的事實。

 

「還不到黃昏，照阿銀我的行程你還可以滾兩小時再準備吃飯。」  
把手上所剩無幾的巧克力亮給土方看，  
「餓了？要不要來點餐前甜點？  
十四的愛我不忍一人獨享啊～總要回敬一下才是。」

眨眨眼，終於想起來巧克力的來由後羞窘得想別過頭去，就算心知是徒勞無功的舉動。從大前天逃離萬事屋後，應該有很多時間作心理建設，卻是逃避般的忽視到現在，依舊束手無策。  
『你...拿完酬勞就該上工了吧？別再磨蹭，快點...』

 

雖是徹底明白土方的用意是要自己回去工作崗位，可臉頰透紅到耳根、眼簾低垂這麼說的話就根本是可以被誤解為另一種意味了。  
真選組副長土方十四郎，你真不知道你剛剛說了什麼不得了的事情嗎？！

為一股許久未見的血氣從什麼地方沖上來了而大感不妙的銀時努力壓抑，明白現在不是該強出頭的時刻。  
還不到、還不到時機。

 

「放心！在多串體力回復到不會被阿銀我一碰就昏過去前，都會忍耐的。  
到時、可別想要一次付清喔～」

 

『咦？我不..唔——』

銀時咬起一小塊巧克力，叼著送進戀人微張的嘴裡。  
被誤會而想解釋的土方在欲拒還迎的糾纏間，與銀時共享著草莓的微酸和牛奶巧克力的至甜。

 

然而，不知該閉上還是該睜開的眼裡看到的是從銀時瞳仁裡流傳過來，不同於一般的甜蜜。

 

「這筆帳，阿銀我會細水長流地慢慢收。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *以下濕氣重* 
> 
> 『..うっ、夠、夠了吧......』  
> 「什麼？阿銀我才剛收完利息呢利息！  
> 連大氣都還沒喘一個咧！＊喘」
> 
> 『混..蛋！あっ、睜眼說瞎話的....ん、ッ！』  
> 「是是是是～～來～含好、不要滑出來❤   
> 十四還是留點力氣讓我收本金哪❤❤」
> 
> （以下盡在不言中❤❤❤）  
> 啊對以上沒有畫面，真的沒有❤


End file.
